


nobody loves you, more than me baby

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Even years later, Jinyoung is incorrigibly horny and Jackson is hopelessly in love with him.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	nobody loves you, more than me baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my body reacts again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902401) by [serendipitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/pseuds/serendipitee). 



> hi guys! hope you're all doing well, with regards to everything that's been going on.
> 
> first off i'd like to thank everyone who left comments on poison and all my other works (reading them honestly made me very happy) and i would also like to apologize for not responding to them (it's been a tough few months, mentally and otherwise) but i promise to reply soon! 
> 
> writing's been difficult lately and idk when i'll be back to my crazy fic shitposting ways but for now have this lil' nugget which was inspired another jinson fave of mine + jinyoung checking to see if jackson's head was okay on that pikicast asmr video. please read the inspired work before reading this, it'll make more sense that way. 
> 
> title from day6's [1 to 10](https://youtu.be/z3KkEeKhMNM)

===

In the constant tug-of-war between whimsical cravings and his tastes, the former usually won out. Jackson found that it was okay, even encouraged, to eat pickles dipped in mayonnaise or some other combination of multiple foods that would normally make him (or anyone for that matter) barf if the circumstances were different.

Heck, Jackson had been ready to throw up when making the canned cheese on powdered donut snack but it had turned out to be surprisingly (read: disturbingly) palatable. Jinyoung, on the other hand, had sworn off of doughnuts after watching him do that.

But there was one thing Jackson refused to give in to, and that was spice. The one thing he would stand above and combat it with making himself a saccharine and nutritious smoothie whenever the urge hit, like right now.

“Kimchi jjigae? I think not, little puppy,” muttered Jackson as he made his way into the living room, where he’d been watching old Go Fridge reruns. His pace is hurried but careful because of the many changes his body had gone through in the past months. Plus, he was wearing socks, so add into that a full jug with a glass (his mother would _just know_ if he drank it straight from the jug) it was a recipe for potential disaster. 

After carefully placing the tray on the coffee table, he lowered himself into a squat, one hand on his stomach and the other grabbing the table edge for balance. This would be so much easier if he sat on the couch but the table was low and he’d rather not squish his already bruised organs trying to reach for a refill.

Biology was a bitch and chose to rear its ugly head then, interrupting his thoughts with a light spell of dizziness, causing him to lose the carefully managed center of gravity. His socked foot slipped with a little _fwip,_ the additional weight causing him to land on his ass, _hard_ , hitting the back of his head on the wooden armrest of the sofa - _ow_.

Jinyoung, who’d been observing quietly from the doorway this whole time, raced over to Jackson, who’s lying in a fetal position clutching his head.

“Does it hurt?” Jackson doesn’t answer, still hissing and blinking from the pain, reeling from the betrayal of his flesh prison and fond irritation at the passenger that was hanging out rent-free in his belly.

“Sseun-ah,” prodded Jinyoung, draping himself on top of Jackson, carefully prying his hands off his head so he could check for a bump. He doesn’t find one, and briefly entertains the possibility of a concussion.

“‘M fine just had a little - ” he waved his hand to indicate the feeling of vertigo “ - an accident. It’s fine, everything’s fine.”

“Is the tadpole all right?” 

Jackson had started this whole game of referring to the fetus with every other nickname except baby. Jinyoung had found this hilarious until he’d caught on to the actual reason. It was a way of putting distance between himself and the baby because it didn’t matter how well everything went, there was always the possibility of things going south. 

“Oh, the bean is a-okay, why wouldn’t it be, with all those layers of fat cushioning it?” groused Jackson.

The tadpole was kicking up a storm, not at all pleased by having its foundations shaken so abruptly. Message received, he thought but his train of thought was abruptly derailed by something poking him.

Jackson’s rush of affection morphed into a wave of disgust at the speed of light. “You horny fiend, get off of me.”

Jinyoung’s silent (read: stalkery) observation of his mate waddling about the house from the doorway had given rise to a half-chub - although momentarily forgotten in his burst of concern - was now pressing up gleefully against Jackson’s hip bone.

Jinyoung just clung fast, making sure to keep most of his weight off of Jackson, but keeping him pinned, gently massaging the sore spot. “But I haven’t even kissed it better.”

“Don’t, I’m all healed now. No mendy smooching required.” But Jinyoung is not so easily deterred. Jackson’s exasperation only served to fuel Jinyoung who proceeds to half-squish Jackson so he can kiss the crown of his head, tenderly pressing his lips against his hair. He can smell coconut.

“I love you like this.”

“Yes, I’m sure my current state serves as a constant reminder of your virility which has you permanently teetering on the precipice of horny,” huffed Jackson. He tried to free his right arm so he could push his lover off, but Jinyoung’s quicker, grabbing it by the wrist and twining their fingers together. Jinyoung goes for his mouth but Jackson dodges it, even going so far to crane it out of reach.

Jinyoung settles for biting his chin instead. “You love it.”

Jackson squirmed, trying to get away, valiantly ignoring how the sticky feeling of Jinyoung’s saliva on his skin made him feel, but to no avail. “No, I don’t.”

Liar, his inside voice accused him.

“Yes you do,” insisted Jinyoung, burying his nose into the crook of Jackson’s neck to get a whiff. He frowns.

“You don’t smell like me.”

_Not this again._

Jackson stills before struggling anew, trying to ignore how that sentence made him feel all weak-kneed and jiggly on the inside. “Oh no, you don’t. The last time you used this line on me you nearly got me pregnant.”

“That was years ago!” The memory of how they’d both handled the pregnancy scare was not something they enjoyed revisiting. “And I don’t stink anymore.” The second sentence has a mournful tone to it as if it was a tragedy Jackson wasn’t smelling like Jinyoung’s post-gym man musk. “Shouldn’t have taken that shower.”

Jackson, somehow, through a side glance, manages to convey his disdain for his mate’s aversion to basic hygiene. 

“Besides, it’s not like I can get you pregnant.” Jinyoung’s sentence ends in a gratified purr, and the bastard, honest to god, grinds himself against Jackson’s side. Jackson’s mad, but not mad enough to not respond and that just serves to make Jackson madder.

“Oh fuck me,” groaned Jackson, the agony caused by the bump forgotten replaced by the agony of being mated to an alpha like Park Jinyoung. His traitorous body was responding to the proximity of his mate, who was draped over him like a soft firm mass of horny and the seat of his pants was probably (definitely) wet with his rapidly gathering slick.

The chuckle that comes through is not comforting at all. “Oh, I plan to.”

Fuck biology.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> mom can you come pick me up? jinson are being horny again
> 
> please remember to sanitize, hydrate and take care of your mental health. until next time, y'all! <3


End file.
